


rough day at the office?

by kayceannv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Exasperated Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Humor, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Miraculous Holders, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayceannv/pseuds/kayceannv
Summary: “Hey.” Her masked partner said kindly. “Rough day at the office?” He offered her a gentle smile, hopping off of the railing to join her standing. The urge to apologize was heavy, the hurting look on her face pulling at his heartstrings.The female hummed in response, words seeming too difficult to form, but somehow, she managed. “Tell me about it.” She answered back loosely, her eyes empty. Their usual spark was gone. Everything about her look seemed.. monotone.





	rough day at the office?

**Author's Note:**

> also known as, "the five times Adrien told her "I love you" ad the one time he acted upon it." I hope ya'll like it cause I kind of hate it??

The first time he made the mistake of saying the three words were when they were thirteen. She blamed it on adolescence, but she was well aware that he had only been oblivious to her feelings regarding him. The green-eyed boy recognized the female by herself in class, happily going over to sit by her side, seeing as Nino had already busied himself with his girlfriend. Adrien had been a few minutes late due to a rough morning after missing a week of school due to an “unfortunate family mishap” whatever the hell that means.

Marinette felt her heart rate go off the charts as her palms started to perspire an abnormal amount, causing her pen to slip from her hand repeatedly. Constantly fixing her hair and pulling on her jacket, every now and then she’d steal a glance his way to meet him with a smile, her cheeks flushing.

She remembered the moment all too well, feeling his warmth as he scooted closer, his face close enough to kiss. She closed her eyes in hopes, despite being in the middle of a class only for him to whisper to her, asking if he could borrow her notes. With a flustered nod, she passed the model her notebook causing him to smile her way mumbling the words she could never shake from her head.

“I love you Marinette! You’re such a lifesaver.”

Eyes growing wide, she felt her face burn. Her doubts of not putting blush on this morning rightfully gone. But his tone, clearly platonic caused her to say nothing back, instead, she gave a wry smile and avoided eye contact, turning her head and focus anywhere else at that moment. Knowing that if she kept looking at him, trying to find answers, she would find absolutely nothing. Only more questions and uncertainties than before.

* * *

The second time that stupid model made the painful mistake was when the two had been at the age of fifteen. Again, Marinette shrugged it off, he’s just a teenage boy. He didn’t know better. He didn’t know the meaning behind it. He didn’t even stop to think about what he was saying. Always making up excuses for the behavior that caused her chest to burn. The model had been stressing out due to being assigned to a group project with a bunch of slackers. Well- besides Marinette. Thankfully she had been beside him doing most of the work with him while the others had gone on their phones playing useless games and scrolling endlessly through social media posts.

The project was due that morning and nobody in the group apart from Marinette and Adrien did their assigned work to complete the slideshow presentation. His head was all over the place yet he remained calm, trying to play out the possible scenarios of telling his father why exactly he had gotten such a horrible grade on a project that was worth a big percentage of his overall grade assessment. Practically pulling out his hair, he had taken deep breaths, the fact that Marinette hadn’t arrived yet had only added to his pile of concerns.

As he saw the familiar pigtails and wobbly knees he smiled nervously, happy to see her but extremely anxious about their said project that was bound for failure. He tapped his fingers on the wooden desk, a way to prevent taking the stress out on anyone. He held his last bit of hope onto her, mentally begging for there to be some sort of way to salvage all of their missing work. He should have their work himself. Granted, it wasn’t ethical but it would have saved his sorry ass. Feeling so dependent was something that made his stomach churn.

As she sat down next to the blonde hesitantly, she opened her bag and pulled out her notebook, smiling and laughing at nothing, most likely from her own set of nerves, desperate for his approval. “S-so... I kind of had the hunch that they uh- wouldn’t really do their part.. so I went ahead and did it for them last night.” She said with a forced smile. “I stayed up all night working on this so it’s probably not my best work but-“

“No!” he interrupted in reply, causing her heart to pound. “It’s perfect.” She felt herself become more at ease as she saw the gratitude on his face as well as the overwhelming amount of relief. “Wow,” he muttered under his breath while clicking through each slide. “This is really thorough. You’re seriously the best Marinette! I love you.”

There it was again. That pesky, meaningless statement. That dumb sentence that draws her in and causes her to be so... whipped. That stupid, idiotic, most likely fake sentiment. Thanks but no thanks. She’ll have to pass before she gets her heartbroken.

* * *

The third time that damn blonde said those damn words were when they were seventeen. Bearing the idea of becoming young adults, she could no longer create excuses for his oblivious behavior. Finally dumping the idea of what could have been or being drowned in her own self-pity and guilt as to why she couldn’t have just made one stupid move on him. She had finally put it past her. In those last two years, she had begun exploring herself and discovered what she needed in life. Going on measly dates with both men and women, she stopped in her tracks when she met a gorgeous musician who had a way with words. She figured it was time she gave up on her childhood crush. Fantasies and dreams... Well- They’re for kids. She had finally gotten something that was real. Reciprocated. Profound. Why would she give that up?

The blue-eyed beauty had been sitting on a park bench with a few friends, Nino, Alya, and Adrien. They all had been discussing group hangouts and fun ideas until Nino had the brilliant idea of suggesting double dates. The vibe in the conversation shifted as Adrien felt slightly left out, realizing he was the only bachelor in the group. A few weeks earlier Marinette had practically frolicked to her best friend's desk to talk about how she had a new wonderful boyfriend and how he would write her love songs and tuck her hair behind her ears and talk about how special she was. The total package according to her.

Not a while after, Nino and Alya headed home, holding hands as they walked being the power couple that they are. As the pale-skinned female was about to head out she felt a hand on her arm. As she felt his warm skin hold her cold forearm she felt her cheeks blush. How could he do that? How could one simple boy hold so much power over a taken Marinette? She turned around and raised a brow in confusion, the blonde smiling sheepishly and whispering to her, “Stay.”

And she did. They talked about anything and everything in the span of half an hour before the dreaded topics of double dates came up, causing Marinette to feel awkward, to say the least. Adrien had rubbed the back of his neck with his palm and a shy smile on his face. “I uh- I was wondering if I could get your help on something?”

She happily nodded at the friend who sat beside her, giving him an endearing smile. “What’s up?” She placed her hands on her lap, her cheeks were red from the cold evening.

“I want to ask this girl out.” Of course. He’s asking a friend for help on girls since she herself is a girl. That’s not fishy or suggestive in any way whatsoever. She begged herself not to overthink anything. Especially with two ignored text messages from a certain boy with blue-tipped hair. So why was there this bubbling pool of jealousy and envy seeking out from her? And why did it hurt?

With another head nod, she felt her smile become more ingenuine, yet she responded in a calm manner. “Okay. Tell me more about her.”

Adrien could feel his cheeks redden as he let out a sweet sigh. “Well..” he started, thinking about what he should list first. “She’s.. mysterious. and talented. she’s got dark hair and these deep eyes.. whenever I’m around her I just feel.. incompetent. I want to tell her how I feel but I’m sure she already gets enough of it. Plus, I’m not really sure how to tell her how I feel.”

Hearing him boast about another woman was the cherry on top for her. Reminding herself that she’s got an amazing boyfriend waiting at home, she set those furies of questions aside and gave her unbiased advice. “She sounds special.” The longing in her voice apparent. “There are so many ways to tell someone how you feel. You have to find what you think fits you and your relationship with her. Whether it’s through song, writing, love letters, or just talking to her. I find that when in love, you become able to write poetry because you finally understand how special one person can be.”

“Wow,” he said with wide eyes. He was so eternally grateful for a friend like her. Always giving her amazing advice and help whenever needed. “You... You said that beautifully.” With an earnest shrug from the female, she gave him a smile. “Now it’s your turn.”

Getting up from the bench, he grinned widely at the petite girl. “Thank you. So much. For all your help. I love you, Marinette.”

Goddamn, Adrien Agreste. The last thing she remembered was seeing his back as he walked off, leaving her in that park bench, with herself, kwami, and worried messages from a neglected Luka.

* * *

The fourth time Adrien had let the three words slip was actually not long after the last occurrence had taken place. Approximately six months after, it came around again. But, this time it was slightly more painful due to the fact that Marinette was newly single after her boyfriend found out she had been suppressing feelings for a certain model. Although they remained good friends, it was difficult seeing him, knowing how much pain she caused him.

The female had been out and about, going on a run for more fabric, using all that was at home. She had only been a few blocks from home before she collided chests with the male. It took her a second to take in all of him. From the feel of his chest to the looks of his strong arms and shiny blonde locks. She found herself getting lost in the bright green that were his eyes.

She had realized he seemed a bit in distress, so she took a breath and responded casually. “Hey, Adrien... You okay?” Her grip on her shoulder bag grew tighter as her head cocked to the side in confusion, like a dazed out puppy.

With a nervous shrug and laugh, he shook his head, grabbing onto her upper arms in desperation, not noticing the dust of pink onto her cheeks. “I’m kind of on the run.” Realizing that his sentence sounded a bit scandalous, he rephrased. “I have a crowd around the corner, a bunch of paparazzi’s too.” He let go of her, and blushed, embarrassed to ask his question. “I was wondering if you could help me?”

She fought the urge to say ‘no’ to tell him that she’s sick of having moments with him that cause her to overthink things. Despite having that urge to turn the other direction and continue on her way, she gave a kind smile and nodded. With a move of her head in a northeast direction, she led him towards her flat without a camera in sight.

“You can wait here.” She prompted, letting him sit on her couch. As much as she wanted to hang out with him, knowing that he had a particular fencer with short blue hair waiting for him was a setback for her. Grabbing her things, she headed for the door. “I have a couple of errands to run.”

“Thank you so much, Marinette! I love you.” He said sweetly, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.

The bluenette forced a grin through watery tears he wasn’t able to see and pushed the door open. “It’s no problem.”

Why did he keep doing this to her? And why was she the only one to blame?

That’s what hurts the most. Knowing that it was her that was being irrational. Making up cute scenarios in her head instead of just talking to him more or making a move. He was never hers, nor would he be. It was this ongoing internal conflict that she hated herself for, she shouldn’t have gotten so attached.

* * *

The fifth time Adrien Agreste had told her that he loved her was a year later, both now being eighteen, and strong adults. They hadn’t spoken in a while due to being busy with college applications and jobs, so their friendship was being tethered and torn. They would text every once in a while, usually, Adrien was the one who inflicted conversations, though Marinette tended to be dry and short with their messages which always caused Adrien to overthink his actions. Had he done something wrong?

He had messaged her asking about her plans for that week just two weeks ago, but the female had left him on ‘seen’ causing the male to over contemplate but brush it off, it was a usual occurrence at this point in time.

Adrien had wanted to mail something by hand, enjoying the smell of fresh air and blue skies. His sneakers hitting the sidewalk, the boy had realized that the nearest mailbox would be just a block away from the Dupain-Cheng’s residence which could either be a very awkward or smooth encounter depending on whether a pale female in pig-tails decided to come out.

Which to his great luck didn’t happen! because she had her hair down this time. She looked a bit in a hurry, with an envelope in hand, rushing to the box only to hit her head in a certain comfortable chest. Falling to the ground on her butt, she sucked in a breath distracting herself from the pain, rubbing her head with a small groan.

The blonde went wide-eyed and apologized. “Oh my gosh!” He quickly scooped down and held out his hand for her to take. “I’m so sorry Marinette!” He gave her a gentle smile as she took his offering hand, getting up and flashing a forced grin.

“It’s fine,” she mumbled in reply, realizing she left her envelope on the ground. The girl reached down to grab her item, bashing heads together with Adrien as he decided to do the same. earning another groan from Marinette, he quickly apologized again.

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what’s with me today.”

“it’s fine.” Marinette had mumbled again, grabbing her envelope.

He didn’t mean to blurt the question out but the agony was killing him. “Are you mad at me?” his eyebrows furrowed together, a concerned look on his face. “You barely text me anymore, and when you do it’s usually just a few words at a time... I just wanted to know if I did something wrong. you know I care about you Marinette, I love you.”

If Marinette was hesitant to draw the line, she certainly wasn’t anymore. “I can't-“ she felt her vocal cords shake as her eyes watered. How could he do this and be so oblivious to how it hurt her? How could he throw those words around so carelessly? How could he lie like that to her?

“I can't- I can't be around you, Adrien.” As tears fell from her eyes the boy had been more confused than ever, reaching over to comfort her, only for Marinette to gently push his hand down, refusing his help, causing his facial expression to look worrisome.

Feeling his own heart ache he took a breath. “I- I don’t understand what’s going on,” he answered truthfully, desperate for an explanation. What did he do so wrong? Why was she so reluctant?

Wiping her eyes she sniffled, looking down on the ground. “I- we’ve been playing this game ever since we were kids...” Gripping tight onto her bag she looked up, making eye contact with him. “You tell me you love me, and you do all these sweet, affectionate things to and for me, and yet whenever my name comes up I’m just a friend to you..”

“What’s wrong with that?” he mumbled, confused as to why she had seemed so solemn about it.

Sighing at his obliviousness, she kept going. “You’ve been doing this since we were thirteen.. and I- and every time I believe you and have hope.” Her mind wandering to each time they’ve interacted. ”And you let me down. and I let myself down for believing it. for- for getting so attached to you.” She took a sigh before thinking about her last relationship. “Luka and I... we had to split up because of my hope for you. For us. And there’s no one to blame but me.” Reminiscing every slight touch, look, and smile they shared, pushing it out of her mind.

“I’m an adult now.” She said standing up straight. “I know when I’m causing harm to myself. And I can't continue taking our interactions and hurting myself with them, Adrien. I can't be around you because you make me give myself false hope and hold me back. You make me act like I’m thirteen again. And I wanna move on..”

Getting handed all of that information at once caused his head to spin. What did he have to do with Marinette’s last relationship? What was he lying about? “Hope?” He parroted back. “I don’t get it... Help me understand. Please..” But his pleading and begging didn’t get through, the female just took a breath and replied calmly.

“I’m sorry for being harsh with you. But I have to do this. goodbye, Adrien.”

Marinette left the scene, forgetting to mail her envelope, not that it mattered. The blonde placed his package in the mailbox and frowned, replaying what had just happened, still confused more than ever.

What just happened?

* * *

Closing the door to her room, she groaned loudly and sunk to the floor. Her kwami noticed her stress and flew in front of her, giving her a sympathetic frown. “You’re gonna be okay Marinette.”

“I think I made a mistake.” She responded, placing her hands over her face. “I loved our friendship, Tikki.. and I just overshared and probably hurt his feelings... I feel terrible!” With a sorrowful whine, she rolled onto her stomach, still on the floor. She desperately wanted to message him apologizing, but didn’t want to swallow her pride. She said what needed to be said. It was for her own good. Or so she thought.

The spirit guide frowned, offering a penny for her thoughts. “You did. and he appreciated yours, Marinette. But.. you’ve liked him for years now. I think it’s time we give it a rest. You’re a wonderful girl Marinette, I know you’ll find someone special.”

Sitting up and collapsing herself into her bed, she let out a sigh, how could this day get any worse?

* * *

He found himself asking that same question. Not only had he overslept, gotten yelled at by his father, and missed a photo shoot, but now he had lost one of his best friendships due to some internal conflict that she had, which was unknown knowledge according to himself.

Adrien couldn’t help but feel that he was missing something vital. Whilst tapping his index finger on his chin to relog his memory, he couldn’t think of a single moment with her that would cause her to feel so offended.

It wasn’t any more helpful when the lazy black cat flew from his cheese pantry to pitch in his own two cents. “Wow.” He said with a laugh, seeing how uneasy his handler looked. “So one measly human doesn’t like you. Why’s that bad?”

“Because it’s Marinette!” Adrien defended, her name just recalling their moment only hours before. It was astonishing how badly it went south from a simple question. He blamed himself.

The cat let out a burp, giving him a shrug. “Well, she said it was her own fault right? She’s probably doing those weird coping mechanisms you humans do.”

Sighing at his desk, he banged his forehead in the table, feeling stuck. That is until his kwami made another remark. “I’m sure Chat Noir would know what to do, with the ladies man that he is.”

The blonde was about to roll his eyes until he shot his head up from the table, causing Plagg to give him a weird look. “That’s it!”

"It was a joke-“

“If Marinette doesn’t want to see Adrien, Chat Noir will just have to see her!” Standing up, he placed his fist near him about to say the magic words, his kwami already groaning, knowing what was going to happen next.

“Plagg, claws out!”

* * *

Marinette had been sulking in her balcony, a place she always went to think. or cry.. in this case. After having her own april showers for roughly ten minutes, she was all out of tears. She stood there, arms over her railing, her face pale, eyes red and swollen, a side effect after crying her heart out. She looked.. out of it. Exhausted.

She was too tired to put on a fun loving smile or to try and fight off anyone who dared to ask what was wrong. In fact, in times like these, she didn’t really feel like talking. So when her leather clad partner sat beside her on her railing, she didn’t argue against it.

“Hey.” Her masked partner said kindly. “Rough day at the office?” He offered her a gentle smile, hopping off of the railing to join her standing. The urge to apologize was heavy, the hurting look on her face pulling at his heartstrings.

The female hummed in response, words seeming too difficult to form, but somehow, she managed. “Tell me about it,” she answered back loosely, her eyes empty. Their usual spark was gone. Everything about her look seemed.. monotone.

The leathered cat frowned, “I find that talking about it helps. If you want to I mean. I don’t want to force anything from you, Marinette.” He rambled slightly, his nerves wavering, wondering if he was finally going to know why he bothered her so much. Maybe she thought he was annoying. He waited for her answer patiently, even when she sighed for the millionth time.

“I take no joy in mead or meat.” She said plainly, her dead eyes on the city below, she hadn’t looked at him at all, not even at his arrival. “Song and laughter have become suspicious strangers to me. I am a creature of dust and bitter longings. There’s an empty place within me where my heart once was.”

At those words his eyes widened, shocked at her response. Every time she opened her mouth it only led him with more questions and fewer answers, unfortunately. Although she didn’t seem as if she had finished talking, so he stayed silent, not pushing the silence but letting her know it was okay to take things at her own pace.

Marinette closed her eyes briefly, seeing Adrien's silhouette clear as day in her mind. “He said ‘I love you’ five times.” She said clearly, her tone filled with exhaustion. “One of them was today.”

“Isn’t that good?” He questioned, taking the bait. Only for her to give a dry laugh which meant otherwise. Her chin was propped up by her palms, her elbows on the railings.

It was windy, her hair was in a loose bun that would easily come undone if she moved her head a certain way or if another gust of wind came in their direction. “It would’ve been.” She answered back. “If he meant it the way I wished he would.”

He knew it was a good time to stay quiet, she seemed as if she wanted to say more, and it wasn’t exactly a good time to pry answers or of her, it would also raise suspicion which was something he couldn’t risk.

The poor girl shot a half frown, now turning her head to look at him for the first time that evening. “I’ve been in love with him since I was thirteen.”

_What?!_

He thanked himself for his mask, otherwise, she would have noticed how his face went beet red. His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

“Big shocker I know,” she mumbled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Yet another girl has a dumb crush on Adrien Agreste.” letting out a sigh, she shrugged. “I just thought mine was different.”

The cat had fixed his expression, remembering hat he was there to comfort Marinette, not to twist the story to make it about himself. “How so?” he edged on, wanting answers. He couldn’t shake the feeling of excitement when she said his name. Feeling conflicted, he spaced out slightly. So she had been in love with him this whole time. And he never knew? He felt pretty stupid at that moment. But why would she run off like that? She had never asked how he felt nor did she tell him how she felt. He wondered how much conflict and heartbreak could have been avoided if they just spoke to each other. But then again, how DID he feel about her?

With another breeze, her hair became undone, now being let down at shoulder length. he cursed at himself when he stared for too long, battling with his instinctive behavior and how he believed he had felt. Just friends. Just friends.

Ignoring his stare, she continued. “I never liked him because of his looks, fame, or wealth. In fact,” she recalled their first meeting, a laugh escaping her lips. “I hated him when we first met.” It seemed as if it had been forever ago. She wondered when she would ever see the familiar blonde again and how exactly would their interaction go. She felt horrible for what she had done, but she convinced herself that it was for the greater good. And here this cat sat beside her, that damn boy who had always been there for her since day one. This darn hero who confessed his love to her alter ego, as well as calling her civilian self his best friend. Maybe she had given him a hard time... Maybe- maybe it was time to give him a shot. After all, he had been here checking up on her, and she’d never met anyone so... selfless. Besides you know who. She felt shitty for comparing the two, but they were both one in a million, and she was lucky enough to know both of them.

He felt himself blush, admiring her smile at a moment like this. She looked solemn, but her smile shone brighter than the moon that illuminated her features. What was he feeling? Maybe he shouldn’t have come. He knew he couldn’t resist her smile or the way she made his stomach flutter for whichever reason that may be. He felt at war with himself, too confused to decipher what his feelings for her were.

“But as he held out his umbrella for me in the pouring rain, patiently waiting for me to take it.. at that moment I understood how kind he was. How selfless he was. He always puts everyone else’s needs before his own. I’ve known him for so long and yet- I still feel as if I know nothing about him. He always seemed as if he was holding back a part of himself... He was quiet, reserved, and looked desperate to break free. I have a feeling things aren’t great at home and I just wanted him to talk to someone about it. And find someone that helps him grow as a person, lets him be himself, doesn’t make him feel the need to hold back anymore. I wanted him to find someone who made his problems a little less unbearable. And for the longest time, I was hoping that someone would be me.” She let out an embarrassed laugh, feeling stupid for her own words. Until she looked back up at Chat Noir and saw his eyes watering.

Panicked, with wide eyes, she put her hands on his shoulders. “W-what’s wrong?” The boy looked shocked, to say the least, grateful even. So granted, Marinette was confused more than ever as to why he would have such an odd reaction like so. Was it something she said? Why would it matter anyway? It didn't even involve him.

Feeling an immense amount of gratitude, his smile was bright and sweet. This woman here truly understood him. No one else had seemed to notice his behavior. And somehow she did. Being so so patient and kind with him for over five years. Over five years of being so in love with him. Even after letting him go for the sake of moving on, she was never angry and in fact, only wanted the best for him.

At that moment, the spotted bug meant nothing compared to his princess. At that moment one side of his ear win over the other. In that small fraction of a second, he realized who exactly meant more to him. Who held his heart. Who he had fallen in love with. “I-“ Chat Noir started, unsure of what to say next. Stepping closer towards the female, he felt his stomach churn with nerves. The cat sure was reckless, impulsive, and daring... But also- incredibly stupid. “Can I try something?”

With a confused look on her face, she nodded, waiting to see what he had in store for her. He placed one clawed hand firm yet gently on her hip while his other hand was placed on her neck, right below her jaw. Without thinking, he looked at her lips, darting his eyes back up to her asking for permission without saying a word. She felt her face flushing, wondering what exactly had gotten into him? Or why he was doing this. But she was NOT against it, at all. In fact, she was quite happy he made a move.

Instead of giving permission, however, she closed the gap between the two and their lips met. As well as their teeth. Marinette had been eager to kiss him for the longest time, causing their kiss to be awkward, a bit uncomfortable, and sloppy. Hearing a soft clash between their teeth and noses, she pulled away and blushed, his hand still on her waist keeping them close. Feeling flustered, she apologized, “I-I’m sorry I-“

But he didn’t give her any time to finish. The kiss this time was slow and sweet, they both took their time to savor each moment and wrap each other closely, the scene becoming much more intimate than before. After a good ten seconds, Chat Noir was the first one to pull away, wanting to catch his breath as well as talk about what the hell just happened.

Marinette herself, had been really flustered. She knew she had been suppressing feelings for her partner for quite a while, so when given the chance to act upon it, good god she took that chance and held it tight. Looking at him with wide eyes she blinked, feeling speechless.

_Should I tell her? What if it just made things worse? What about Ladybug?_

his mind went frantic as well as her own.

 _Fuck fuck fuck. What the hell should I tell him!_ her thoughts cursing at her. _Is he still in love with Ladybug? I know I wanted to move on but jesus this was fast! If I said something.. he might just think I’m playing with his feelings._

S _hould I keep quiet?_

So of course, instead of resolving current issues and having communication with one another like responsible adults, they took things to the bedroom like irrational teenagers, ignoring confrontation, and any sense of responsibility.


End file.
